


Family Matters

by verhalen



Series: Seeds of Fire [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, Worldweavers - Multiverse
Genre: Alpha Finwë, Alpha Nerdanel, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Finwe's A+ Parenting, Finwë Is A Dick, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nonbinary Character, Omega Fëanor, Omega Verse, One Shot, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen
Summary: Fëanor and Nerdanel finally tell Finwë that Fëanor is with child.





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> **Captain Obvious Reporting For Duty:** We're aware that the Elves don't use the Greek alphabet and therefore would not be calling themselves Alpha, Beta, Omega - just like they wouldn't be speaking English, so you can consider the A/B/O terminology a translation for the sake of convenience with ease of association.
> 
> **Other Useful Notes:** In this verse we are using the invented-Quenya word _oma_ for Omega parent and _ana_ for Alpha parent, which apply irrespective of gender (when males can get pregnant as well as females). The terms "Mother" and "Father" are reserved for Beta parents who conceive via the male-always-gets-female-pregnant method.

For the next several weeks, Fëanor spent much of his time in the forge, or as a guest at Mahtan and RAWR's home. When the time came that Fëanor could no longer hide the swell of his belly, he, Nerdanel, Mahtan and RAWR made the trip to see Finwë.   
  
RAWR hung back in the foyer as Nerdanel, Mahtan and Fëanor were taken into Finwë's drawing room - RAWR was displeased with Finwë and did not want to make an already fraught situation more tense by being there, though Fëanor had a feeling RAWR would be eavesdropping on the conversation; RAWR's hearing was very keen, necessarily so as a renowned hunter.   
  
In the drawing room, a few moments of awkward silence passed, where Finwë stood rather than sat, and Fëanor knew his father was sizing him up, looking at the bump in his tunic - and, no doubt, also smelling him. Finwë's expression was like stone, registering no emotion, though Fëanor recognized the look in Finwë's silver-blue eyes - it was the same look Fingolfin got when sword fighting.  
  
Finally Finwë said, "What have you got to say for yourself, Curufinwë?"  
  
"I am with child," Fëanor said, "but you knew that."  
  
Finwë folded his arms and gave Fëanor a stern, disapproving look.  
  
Fëanor put an arm around Nerdanel, who also put an arm around him and smiled at him adoringly, daring to kiss his cheek in front of Finwë. Heat flooded Fëanor's face and the rest of his body - her bold audacity was one of the things he loved about her, and even the smallest physical touch from his mate was making him crave more. More of her boldness... her power over him. Just that morning, she'd bent him over the anvil and had her way with him. A frisson went down his spine as he fantasized about what it would be like for her to claim him right here...  
  
_Not now, my Fëanáro,_ Nerdanel spoke into his mind. Their moments of _ósanwe_ had been happening more frequently, seeming to be strengthened by the life quickening in Fëanor's womb. _Business first, pleasure later._  
  
Fëanor almost _whined_. Nerdanel patted him - that little touch didn't help either, and _she knew that_. Fëanor was going slick... something that no doubt his father would be able to smell. Nerdanel smiled as sweet as could please, though there was ice in her green eyes as she regarded Finwë. The touch and Fëanor's response hadn't just been to tease, making the delayed release all the more delicious - though there was that as well - but as if to tell Finwë, _This is mine._  
  
Finwë was still silent, and was not bothering to mask the displeasure on his face as he regarded Nerdanel in turn. He'd always politely tolerated her as the daughter of the most skilled craftsman in Valinor, a fine sculptor in her own right, her friendship with his son a necessary alliance for Fëanor's apprenticeship. But Fëanor had always gotten the sense that Finwë disapproved of her, thinking of her as somehow "lowborn" even though Mahtan and RAWR were just as much Unbegotten as he was. They did not put on airs the way Finwë did, and Fëanor preferred that, always feeling much more welcome in their home than he felt with his own blood save Fingolfin. And now, Fëanor could feel it as Finwë looked Nerdanel up and down. _You are beneath my House, _Finwë spoke with his eyes. Fëanor could have _spat_. For the briefest instant, Fëanor wanted to draw his sword on his father.  
  
At last Finwë spoke out loud. "I see."  
  
Those two words - the contempt dripping from them - were worth a thousand. Even Mahtan, who was usually calm and gentle, was now giving Finwë a wary look.  
  
Finwë sat in his chair, and gestured at Fëanor's belly. "This poses rather a problem. I had betrothed you to Anairë."  
  
Fëanor was even angrier now. "You had no right to do such a thing. I am not a stallion to be bought and traded off..."  
  
"No. But you are my son, and the eldest of my House. Valinor was built on the Laws, and the cooperation of families upholding those Laws. Alliances - the kind that preserve the peace and integrity of the realm - are not simply made through good will and one's word, but actions. Ingwë is better as a friend than an enemy. And now, you have insulted him and his daughter, you have brought dishonor upon our House..."  
  
"If you had consulted me first, I would have told you not to even go through with the _arrangement_." Fëanor felt white-hot anger surge through him as he spoke the word _arrangement_. Words kept echoing in his head, a litany of rage. _You had no right. You had no right..._  
  
"And whose fault was that? You have not exactly been available to consult, the last while," Finwë said.  
  
"And whose fault was _that?_" Mahtan threw Finwë's words back at him, finally angry enough to speak up, to dare challenge the King. "You did not teach Fëanor anything about his body, and his first heat came upon him suddenly. It should be a _crime_ to deprive someone of that kind of information -"  
  
Fëanor decided to interrupt Mahtan before things could get even more tense and heated. "Even if I was not with child," he spoke, "Nerdanel and I are married by the oldest Laws of our people, the days of Endor. _Those_ Laws, of old, trump your plots and schemes to stay in power."  
  
"Oh, is that so." Finwë's nostrils flared as he looked at Nerdanel again. He looked back at Fëanor, and then at Nerdanel. "You would deny the marriage with Anairë, you would insult my alliance with Ingwë by calling it plots and schemes... but this one would seduce you, take advantage of you in heat, to marry into a royal house -"  
  
RAWR stormed into the drawing room then, slamming the door open. Even by Noldorin standards, RAWR was huge, towering a foot above Finwë, two feet above Fëanor. RAWR wore fur pelts and necklaces of teeth and bone over the usual silken embroidered garb of the Elves, black hair wound in elaborate braids adorned with bones and flowers. Their meaty fists clenched, showing off spiked rings made by Mahtan. "ARE YOU CALLING MY LITTLE GIRL A RAPIST?" RAWR bellowed.  
  
"Rape is such a strong word, Lord, um, Lady... Lord..." Finwë couldn't figure it out. He also couldn't remember RAWR's name and turned to Fëanor. "Help me out here..."  
  
"You just insulted my _mate_, why should I help you?" Fëanor snarled, not wanting to admit that he couldn't remember RAWR's name either.  
  
"IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU'RE CALLING MY LITTLE GIRL A RAPIST," RAWR said, frowning, putting their hands on their hips. "I DON'T MUCH APPRECIATE THE INSULT TO HER HONOR."  
  
"Neither do I," Fëanor said. "Relations between us are _very_ consensual." He held off adding to that _I'm surprised you can't hear the way I beg her for more, all the way across the valley._  
  
"I WOULDN'T WANT TO HAVE TO CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL TO DEFEND MY DAUGHTER'S HONOR," RAWR said, shaking their head. "THOUGH SHE COULD PROBABLY MAKE SHORT WORK OF YOU ALL ON HER OWN, ISN'T THAT RIGHT, MY SWEET LITTLE SUGARPLUM?"  
  
Mahtan held up a hand. "There are better ways to resolve this than bloodshed." Mahtan came around behind Nerdanel and Fëanor and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "They will be wed, whether you give your blessing or not, Finwë. And if you wish to have any contact with your grandchildren - who are the future of your House - I would suggest that you adjust your attitude."  
  
Finwë looked down, and Fëanor knew he was taking that into consideration.  
  
"If you can be respectful, or at least keep your bloody opinions to yourself, you might be invited to the wedding," Fëanor said. "I am inviting Indis and her children as a matter of courtesy. Indis does not like me, but she has manners." _And Fingolfin needs to be there._ Fëanor's heart ached a little, missing his younger half-brother - his secret friend. He wanted to go find Fingolfin now, and tell him the news, but with the tensions already being what they were, it was better he leave the premises as soon as possible, once this discussion was done. He could catch up with Fingolfin at the wedding.  
  
There was another moment of awkward, uncomfortable silence, and then the discussion indeed seemed done. "Is that all?" Finwë asked.  
  
"That is all," Fëanor said.  
  
"I will be at the wedding," Finwë said. "If you are inviting Indis, it would be rude to not invite her brother Ingwë. Though it will also be a slap in the face, considering..."  
  
"Again, the blame for that rests on you, Father."  
  
"HRMPH, _FATHER_," RAWR sneered under their breath; Mahtan elbowed them. Neither RAWR nor Mahtan approved of an Alpha calling himself _adar_ rather than _ana_ \- it seemed as if Finwë were desperate to hide not just his son's alignment but his own.  
  
"I will have to renegotiate with Ingwë." Finwë frowned. "Make an arrangement with another from our House -"  
  
"_You leave Fingolfin **alone**_." The words were out before Fëanor could stop himself, and those words of concern were the closest thing Fëanor had made to a confession of the secret friendship. Finwë's eyes widened now, recognizing it. _Dammit,_ Fëanor chastised himself, not wanting Fingolfin to be given a hard time later. And yet, every instinct he had screamed to protect his brother from their father's machinations. "If I find out that you have forced Ñolofinwë's hand -"  
  
"Go," Finwë said, waving his hand dismissively. "I will see you at the wedding."  
  
The guards stepped forward with their spears - not quite a threat, but a strong message sent, that the conversation was done.  
  
RAWR charged ahead, muttering under their breath. Fëanor was next, with Mahtan and Nerdanel following behind. Before they could get out of the drawing room and into the foyer, Finwë's voice called after them.  
  
"Good luck." A pause. "You're going to need it."  
  
That "blessing" felt more like a curse.  
  
  
_  
  
  
After the heat of his anger was cooled some by Nerdanel drawing him a bath, giving him a massage, and then pounding him into the mattress, something occurred to Fëanor that had not in the midst of the high emotions in his father's drawing room - Anairë was a Beta.  
  
Finwë knew that his eldest was an Omega, though he'd done his best to deprive Fëanor of knowing anything about what that meant. But now, laying in Nerdanel's arms, Fëanor realized that Finwë would have sold him off in a marriage that would not produce any heirs. The House of Finwë would then be continued through Fingolfin's eventual line, as Fingolfin was an Alpha, provided Fingolfin was partnered to a Beta or an Omega.  
  
_A Beta like Anairë._ Fëanor fumed at the thought of Fingolfin being forced to marry her, or anyone being forced to marry anyone against their will. But especially not Fingolfin. _My brother. MINE._  
  
It was yet more evidence that Fëanor was the unfavorite, seen as a bastard in all but legality. It took Fëanor every ounce of his restraint to not go back across the valley and give in to the brief urge he'd had to draw his sword on his father.  
  
He could not fault Fingolfin. Fingolfin had, indeed, many times privately expressed to Fëanor his sorrow and regret in how Finwë treated him. Fingolfin had often wished that Fëanor would take him far away, perhaps even back to Endor with its dangers. "_We could build a new house there. Someplace you'd feel like you belong."_ Fëanor's eyes misted, remembering his brother's warm hugs.  
  
Now Fëanor did have a place where he belonged... with Nerdanel. And he had the seed that would continue the House of Finwë growing inside him, whether his father liked it or not.  
  
_I will call you Nelya, for the third generation._ Fëanor gently rubbed his belly.  
  
Nerdanel's hand covered Fëanor's. "I was thinking Maitimo is a good name," Nerdanel said. _I know you were thinking about names._  
  
Fëanor smiled in the dark; Nerdanel traced his lips with her fingers. _Well-Shaped One._   
  
"A child made in our love. And that makes them perfect, regardless of what your father thinks - how hard he might have tried to keep you from producing an heir to begin with." Nerdanel kissed the tip of Fëanor's nose.  
  
"I love you," Fëanor husked, kissing her deeply.  
  
"I love you." Nerdanel rolled Fëanor onto his back, gently stroking the cock that had sprung back to life. Soaking wet from their last coupling, she sank down on it, taking him inside her - not caring that the world might disapprove of an Alpha being penetrated. Love was love. Glorious, defiant, passionate love.  
  
As Nerdanel rode him, Fëanor's cares slipped away once more.


End file.
